


At your service -

by Kazumisan071



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Black Character(s), F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazumisan071/pseuds/Kazumisan071
Summary: Akira wins a bet with Kimika now she's his maid for a day
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	At your service -

“This is so stupid” Kimika sighed as she arrived at the cafe. Akira and her had a little bet and she lost miserably. When she got there Akira was sitting at the bar with a book. When he saw the dancer he smiled. “Oh good you're here! Ready to keep your end of the bargain?” he said with a smirk

Kimika rolled her eyes “yeah yeah, a deal deal. I’ll do all your chores today.” she sighed 

“Before you get started, you're gonna have to change.here” he smirked, passing her a wrapped item. Raising an eyebrow Kimika opened it. Her eyes widened at its contents. Did he actually want her to wear this???

“You can't be serious!!” she objected but his smirk never waivered

“Oh i am.. Now tick tock, you're wasting daylight” he hurried, clapping his hands urgently. Seeing there was no other way she went to the bathroom

After about 15 minutes she looked in the mirror at herself. How the hell did he get this in her size?? It fit so well. Kimika jumped when she heard knocking. “Kimi~ anytime time now” he snickered. Groaning, she finally emerged out of the bathroom, standing shyly in front of Akira. His eyes scanned over her slowly, taking in every inch of her. He picked a really good outfit, it hugged her curves perfectly

“Now that you're properly dressed. You can start performing your duties”

  
  


The next few hours Kimika swepted, did the dishes, made up his bed as well as did his laundry. Night had finally fallen when Kimika was making him a cold drink. “Here you are, just how you wanted. Is there anything else I can do for you?” she inquired

Akira took a few sips of his drink, enjoying it “no that’ll be all for now.”

Nodding Kimika went to start wiping down the table tops

Continuing to sip Akira was sitting in the booth chair as his eyes were looking at every last inch of her beautiful curvy body with a monster size grin on his face. “Maybe next time your aim will be better Eh Kimi?” Akira chuckled. Suddenly a wicked idea came to him. Tapping his hands on the table he flicked the glass over making his drink spill on the floor in front of him. “Oh how clumsy of me! Would you be a dear and get that?”

Kimika glared at him before getting down on her hands and knees to clean up the mess. As she did this Akira took the chance to ogle her. Admiring her figure, her smooth mocha skin, that peeked out from under her skirt. Unable to help himself he reached over and ran a hand up her stocking over thigh.

This made Kimika freeze up. She looked over her should at him, her cheeks flushed

Akira soon got behind her one hand on her hip and the other on her shoulder “you really do look a lot sexier in this~” him kissing her on the neck.

“a-Akira-” this was interrupted by an abrupt spank to her rear, making her yelp.

“Its master, or have you forgotten?” he scolded , spanking her again.

“Master im sorry” she stammered out, soon he rubbed the spot he hit

  
  


“There's still a mess Kimika, clean it up” he ordered. Not arguing she continued to clean up the spill. As she did they felt Akira’s hands move, one moving over her breast and the other sliding into her panties. A little noise escaped her as his fingers found her opening but he shushed her, giving the back of her ear a kiss

God she was already so wet. She must have enjoyed this little arrangement more than she let on. He teased her slit a few times more before sliding a finger inside, then another. Her walls her tight as if sucking him in. while exploring he would occasionally pull out and circle her clit.

All the while Kimika is under him, helplessly moaning and panting, trying not to fall over. Akira continues to rub her while licking her neck.. He found her cute little whimpers so entertaining and even more of a turn on for him. “God why do you have to be so fucking sexy!! It just unfair how your cute ass voice can get me like this ”. No longer wanting to wait, Akira pulled back and picked up the dancer. Her dainty and petite figure made it so easy as he plopped her on the table. He gave Kimika a look to not move as he pulled off his shirt and unbuckled his pants, letting his cock sprang free.

“Either you take them off or I rip them off” he growled. Shocked at his words Kimika shimmed out of her panties, Akira took them from her, throwing them to the floor as he moved between her legs. He wasn't going to let her off that easy so he grabbed the back of her head and kissed her. His tongue forced her into submission as he rubbed himself against her, letting his cockhead prod her. Akira pressed his length into her slowly, very slow letting her feel every last inch spreading open. When he was almost all the way in Akira pulled out to the tip then he slammed his hip into her into hers full force,he let out a quiet moan as he moved in for another deep kiss as he began to thrust into her.

  
  


Kimika cried out, tossing her head back she felt him slam his cock into her. her walls trembled around him as they tried to adjust. oh fuck he was so deep. she could feel her stomach pudge a little when he buried himself in her. her moan got swallowed up as he kissed her again. all the bluette could do was moan and take him. every now and then little pleasurable whimpers would leave her. Akira couldn’t get enough of how tight she was around him as he thrust into her more and his hands were exploring her body, till he got a really good grab on her waist then he broke the kiss as he was thrusting at different angles trying to find her perfect spot. The only thing that was running through his mind was to ravage her, to make her his. he pinched her clit and pulled it “go ahead and cum as much you can because your Master isn't going to stop till this pussy is the perfect shape of his cock~” he said as his thrusting became faster.

she trembled underneath him ,unable to cope with the different sensations washing over her. Kimika’s moans and incoherent babbling bounced off the cafe walls, the coils in her core became tighter and tighter. her mind was clouded, her expression shifted into a drunk, lewd one. the way he toyed with her clit caused the dancer to shrieked and spasm nectar gushing from her, dripping down his cock and the table

  
  


He would continue to get faster and more aggressive with his thrusting that he just wanted to fill her up now, but he knew that she’ll need a lot more to get her over the edge. He pulls out and flips the girl onto her stomach. He didn’t think it was possible to get even deeper but he did when he shoved himself inside again “if you want more then you are going to have to bounce for me~” he says as he spank her ass.

Kimika yelped at this starting to move, her ass rising and falling on his cock obediently. she glances over her shoulder at him lewdly, saying sweet things to him. her walls were starting to get used to him, hugging him greedily as if trying to milk him dry

Akira enjoyed the show she was giving him and he felt her getting tighter around him, so with one hand he grabbed her ass and the other he pulled her closer to his chest as he started to thrust again even harder. He can feel that he was going to cum any second now from her tightness, so he grabbed her ass with both hands slamming his cock as deep he can and thrust with all the strength he had grinding the tip against the back of her womb “F-FUCK!!” he moaned out, his cock throbbing like crazy deep inside with cum flooding her inside before one last powerful thrust, his hot thick nectar overflowing out.

  
  


They both collapsed against the table ,her pussy twitching as cum leaked out. Kimika was feeling light headed, euphoric even.

Akira was lying on top of her panting with sweat running down his whole body, his cock still throbbing completely cover in her love juices. He started pressing kisses to her back “That.... was great...can you stay the weekend?”

"yeah it was.." Kimika felt a bit sore bud oddly relaxed like she had been severely pent up "sure why not? After all as your maid Im at your service..Master~"


End file.
